CuddlySpider:SU:ImperialTopaz
Overview: Gemstone: Imperial Topaz (blood orange) |link| Located on her right inner calf |link| Mohs scale 8 “This gem helps lead armies of fighters, controls the progress and efficiency of any technology and weapons being built, and gives out plans and assignments for other gems to complete (based on what their Diamond wants). Stronger gems may be ranked as nobility, but any gem that falls into this category is respected highly.” Personality: Imperial keeps a professional attitude when ever she can. She will hold her ground and stand up straight, shoulders back, hands folded behind her back wile holding a serious and calm expression. She maintains this composure since it is how she was strictly trained on Homeworld. Her mannerisms can be very blunt and cold towards others she is suspicious of or feel negatively towards and a bit more chipper when she feels positively towards or like the individual. Overall she tries to stay professional at all times and avoid exposing her emotions. In-fact she has been doing this for so long she is unsure how to even express her emotions despite having them. She is a very serious person and takes things seriously so does not understand jokes at all. Her first impression of practically anyone is suspicion. She does not trust anyone she does not know. The only person she fully trusts whole heartily is her Diamond, Yellow Diamond. Abilities: Skills: Piloting a Homeworld Ship Plotting Efficient use of other gems/armies Keeping prison guards in check Keeping Prisoners in check Weapon: Her summoned weapon is a pistol. It can fire a molten projectile that is roughly over 100 degrees F of energy. The projectiled energy dissipates upon contact or on its own after 3 seconds. It is only as strong as Peal’s energy bullet, just has added heat to it which some gems are immune to. She can shoot these in progression, but one at a time. They are roughly the size of a .22 caliber bullet. Can be shot up to 2200 meters (1 mile) in distance. Her weapon can also project this heat energy as a sword that can extend up to 3 feet and can remain active for about 30 seconds. The heat of this sword is roughly the same as the projectiles. This sword is roughly 2.5 cm (1 inches) wide and 1 cm (.5 inches) in thickness. Ability 1: Like the canon Amethyst and Jasper, she is able to do a spin dash. Ability 2: Heat Manipulation History: Thousands of centuries ago, Imperial Topaz assigned to Yellow Diamond. She needed more commanders for her armies and Imperial Topaz ended up being one of them. She was a new gem in need of training along with the other fresh Topazs. The training was rough. They started out with hundreds of Topazs only to end up with 6 after years of this training. Most were shattered in front of them for not holding up to their Diamond’s requirements. But Imperial Topaz held on. Herself and the five others grew close with the connection of both fear and loyalty towards their Diamond. At the end of the training the 6 were sent off on real mission right away. The constant fear of being sentenced to shatter held onto them constantly. Or worse, becoming one of the many gem experiments and being tortured for all eternity. She betted the tears of fear from her eyes, this was her first real mission. She had to be strong and succeed, there is no room for failure of any degree. She already felt she deserved to be poofed and locked up for shedding emotion like that. It has been years since she last showed such a weak emotion, it is unforgivable. Taking a deep breath to hold her composure she continued to pilot the ship to her mission. It took a years, but she came back with a successful mission. She congratulated her comrades on a job well done. However, to her Diamond, it wasn’t good enough. Some of her comrades were shattered on the spot for having shown disobedience during the mission, and she was punished for not having shattered them herself. She was devastated, but found out that some of the other Topazs made similar mistakes on their mission. Two were shattered for questioning their Diamond. She wanted to mourn her lost comrades and fellow Topazs, but she knew she could not. She could not afford to appear weak. It was in that moment that she decided to not care about anyone other than her Diamond. She refused to form any emotional connections as she had been told to during training. She had ignored this, but now she understood why. Centuries later she forgot how to even feel any sort of emotion other than anger and lust for violence and control. Deep down she wanted what was right for the well being of others, but that has been long forgotten and locked away. She no longer wants to mourn anyone, not even herself. She feels nothing other than what her Diamond wants of her. Her next mission, Earth. Other: Likes: Her Diamond, Yellow diamond Gem kind and authority Their cause Dislikes: Other races Disrespect towards her Diamond or the Diamonds Dissonant gems “Useless” gems Fears: Being useless to or failing her Diamond Failing any mission Being sentenced to shatter Her Diamond Category:Character Category:StevenUniverse Category:CuddlySpider